1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle component mounting systems, and more particularly to handlebar component mounting systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as bicycles and motorcycles have handlebars for steering. An operator of such a vehicle grasps opposite ends of the handlebar and turns the handlebar to steer the vehicle. Lever assemblies attached to the handlebars near the ends allow the operator to control certain systems of the vehicle, such as a brake or clutch systems, while the operator's hands remain cupped around the ends of the handlebars. By moving a lever of a lever assembly, the operator can advantageously control a corresponding system while simultaneously maintaining steering control of the vehicle.
Two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles and motorcycles are not stable when moving very slowly or standing still, and tend to fall on their sides in such situations. Positioned in front of the ends of the handlebars, the levers of such vehicles are particularly vulnerable when this occurs, and are often subjected to forces sufficient to cause the levers to break. When a lever is broken, the operator is often unable to control of the corresponding system.
It would thus be advantageous to have an attachment mechanism for components such as lever assemblies that prevents the components from being broken despite being subjected to forces sufficient cause such breakage.